1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fishing floats, and more particularly to fishing floats capable of automatically releasing a length of line wrapped around the body of the float after the float is cast into a pond, stream or lake
2. Description of the Related Art
A common problem experienced by fisherman of all ages is the inability to accurately and easily cast a fishing float with a long length of line hanging below the float.
The problem is further aggravated when one considers that a number of fishing hot spots incorporate overhanging limbs, electrical or telephone cables, or other obstructions in the flight path of the fishing float such that the fisherman casting the float with the long length of line often tangles the line with the overhanging obstruction.
Various devices have been invented in an attempt to remedy the problem, but such devices differ significantly from the well-known floats called "bobbers", having a spherical body, a centrally disposed spring mechanism with upper and lower eyes. The popularity of bobbers can be attributed to the ease with which they are installed and positioned along a fishing line. The popular bobber, however, does not solve or address the above-mentioned problem.
The list that follows is directed to a variety of fishing floats or bobbers found in the related art.
______________________________________ U.S. PAT. NO. INVENTOR ______________________________________ 2,678,511 Wright 3,106,797 Hancock 3,144,729 Jonassen 3,425,151 Salfer 3,613,289 Wehren 3,832,797 Smedley 4,199,889 Van Orden et al. 4,405,081 Garner 4,571,878 Nyman 4,574,515 Garner ______________________________________
In addition to the devices disclosed in the aforementioned U.S. patents, Swedish Patent No. 188671 is directed to a fishing float; Canadian Patent No. 546,183 is directed to a fishing float; and, French Patent No. 800.436 is directed to a fishing float.